Production of animated videos may include the generation of three-dimensional models of virtual spaces. The virtual space may be used to tell a story using one or more virtual objects that may be placed within the virtual space. The virtual objects may represent characters, topographical elements, and/or other objects within the virtual space. Virtual objects may be animated in accordance with a storyline, plot, action sequence, character dialogue, and/or other video content of the animated video. To generate the video, two-dimensional images may be generated from the three-dimensional model at various points in time. The images may be compiled together to comprise frames of the video.
In some instances, motion of virtual objects may be based on motion capture techniques. These techniques may capture motion of a real-world object (e.g., a human actor) and translate that motion to movement of a virtual object within the virtual space.